moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Wolverine, The
Category:Films | directed by = James Mangold | written by = Mark Bomback; Scott Frank | produced by = Joe Caracciolo, Jr.; Tom Cohen; Hugh Jackman; Stan Lee; Hutch Parker; Lauren Shuler Donner | music by = Marco Beltrami | cinematography = Ross Emery | edited by = Michael McCusker | distributed by = Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Marvel Entertainment Bad Hat Harry Productions | release date(s) = July 26th, 2013 | mpaa rating = | running time = 126 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $120,000,000 IMDB; The Wolverine (2013); Box office & business | gross revenue = $132,556,852 (US) $282,271,394 (Foreign) $414,828,246 (Worldwide) Box Office Mojo; The Wolverine (2013) | preceded by = X-Men Origins: Wolverine | followed by = }} The Wolverine is an American feature film of the superhero fantasy and action genres. It is the sixth film in the growing ''X-Men'' film series and the second film to spotlight the character of Logan, aka Wolverine, following the 2009 movie X-Men Origins: Wolverine. The movie was directed by James Mangold and written by Mark Bomback and Scott Frank. It was produced by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and Marvel Entertainment and released theatrically in the United States on July 26th, 2013. The film stars Hugh Jackman, reprising the role of the eponymous antihero Wolverine as well as Tao Okamoto as his love interest, Mariko Yashida. The Wolverine also stars Rila Fukushima as ass-kicking sidekick Yukio, Hiroyuki Sanada as Shingen, Svetlana Khodchenkova as evil mutant Viper and Haruhiko Yamanouchi as Ichirō Yashida. Cast Appearances * * * * * * Notes * The character of Wolverine was created by writer Len Wein and artists Herb Trimpe and John Romita, Sr. for Marvel Comics. The character was originally featured as a supporting character in the Uncanny X-Men comic book series, before branching out into his own four-issue limited series in 1982 and his first ongoing series in 1989. * Production on The Wolverine began on July 30th, 2012. Principal filming on the movie concluded on November 1st, 2012. * The movie premiered in London, England on July 16th, 2013. It opened to wide release in the United Kingdom on July 25th, 2013 - one day before it's US release. IMDB; The Wolverine (2013); Release info * The Wolverine grossed $53,113,752 over it's opening weekend. It ranked at number 1 and was screened in 3,924 theaters, averaging $13,536 per show. * The Wolverine closed out of theaters on December 5th, 2013 - two days after it's home video debut. * The Wolverine was released on DVD and Blu-ray by 20th Century Fox on December 3rd, 2013. The Blu-ray edition incldudes a DVD copy of the film as well as digital HD copy. Amazon.com; The Wolverine (2013) * Many of the plot elements from the film are adapted from the Wolverine, Volume 1 four-issue limited series, which was published by Marvel Comics from September-December, 1982. The opening scenes in Canada involving the bear are taken directly from the series. Wolverine, Volume 1 #1; September, 1982 Recommendations External Links * * * The Wolverine at Wikipedia * * * The Wolverine at the X-Men Wiki * The Wolverine at the X-Men Movies Wiki * The Wolverine at the Marvel Movies Wiki References ---- Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:Marvel Entertainment Category:Bad Hat Harry Productions Category:2010s/Films Category:2013/Films Category:July, 2013/Films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:Based on a comic Category:W/Films